


Nobody's Father

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Legacy [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Father's Day, Kid Fic, M/M, papa lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father's Day, set in my Legacy 'verse, approximately 14 months after Isabel Watson comes to live with Sherlock and Stanley Hopkins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Father

**Author's Note:**

> written for the papa!Lestrade tag on Tumblr to celebrate Fathers' Day

Greg Lestrade was enjoying a first cup of coffee and idling pondering what to do for the rest of the day. He knew there was no point in going out for Sunday lunch, because everywhere would be full with people celebrating Father’s Day. His deliberations were interrupted by pounding on his front door.

He opened the door to be greeted by Isabel, saying “Oh no, you’re up already. You’re supposed to still be in bed so we can give you breakfast, but it took a-a-a-ges for Uncle Sherlock and Uncle Stanley to get up.”

Greg looked past Isabel to her two guardians. Stanley shrugged his shoulders, and indicated the carrier bags containing coffee and pastries which they had obviously bought on their way over.

“Do you want me to go back to bed?” Greg asked Isabel.

“No, now you’re up you can stay up. Here’s your card.”

Greg took the homemade card that was thrust into his hand and opened it. Written in bright red felt pen and covered with sparkles were the words ‘Happy Father’s Day’. He looked slightly dubiously from Sherlock to Stanley.

“You do like it, don’t you?” Isabel asked. “And I’ve made you this. It took me ages.”

This was a desk tidy, made from cardboard tubes covered in wrapping paper and plastic trays. Greg took it carefully.

“It’s lovely,” he said. “You’ve obviously worked very hard on it.”

“Good,” Isabel smiled. “I’ll go and get the plates for the croissants.”

Whilst she was in the kitchen Greg turned to Sherlock and Stanley. “Are you sure it’s okay? You two should be the ones she’s giving things to.”

“It’s fine. She was adamant that she wanted to give you something; dragging us out of bed on Sunday morning to bring you breakfast,” Stanley said.

“We got presents on Mothers’ Day,” Sherlock added.

Isabel returned carrying the plates. “Happy Father’s Day, Uncle Greg,” she said. She threw her arms round him and gave him a kiss. Sherlock and Stanley pretended to ignore the fact that Greg’s eyes were glistening.


End file.
